


Orphaned Patience

by Charlie_is_Not_Cat



Series: I'm Not Alone [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Mafiatale AU, OC has secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9939785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_is_Not_Cat/pseuds/Charlie_is_Not_Cat
Summary: Chris is alone in the world. Until he befriends a spider girl and a flame monster. But when more of their friends decide they want to meet the new human, how will the trio keep Chris's secret? And how long before even more come to light?





	1. Chapter 1

When I chose to move to the city, I never expected it to make me feel so small. I clutched the handle to my suitcase tightly, refraining from clutching it to my chest entirely. Folks bustled around like bees in a hive, quickly and loudly.

‘Well Mama, I’m here.’ I stood a little straighter, pulling on a practised, cocky smile. Forced confidence surged through me as I strode through Ebott City. ‘I promise you, ain’t nothing gonna make me turn tail ever again.’ I was determined.

 

……

 

That is…

 

Until I got lost.  

I swore as I passed the same two storefronts for the umpteenth time. Looking down at the address in the letter, I felt my mind get all foggy with strain. It wasn’t my fault, really, but sometimes words and numbers just never stayed put. And the fact that I was notoriously impatient and prideful would often get me to this point.

So there I am, staring at one of the stores, a bakery really, contemplating whether or not I should go in or not and ask for help when a spider monster stepped out. She stood there, glaring at me, several arms crossed.

“Either come in and buy something or beat it before I call the police.”

I looked at her, confused for a moment before I realised what she probably was thinking.

“Oh, gosh no, Ma’am,” I said, tugging on my cap. “I wasn’t casing the place or nothing. It’s just that, I’m a mite lost. But I’m a prideful fool, I am, and I was trying to reign in my pride to ask for help.”

She didn’t look, convinced, though she did look confused when I spoke. ‘Shit,’ I thought. ‘Did I mess up that time? Does she know?’

Silently panicking, I held out the paper with the address on it.

“I’m looking for this place. My Mama told me that the folks there would help me out if I ever needed it.”

For a moment, it looked like she would push my hand away and leave me on the street. After a few minutes, she warily took the paper from my hand. She scanned it quickly, keeping well away from me all the while. I couldn’t blame her. Human folk could be downright despicable, and you never knew whether you were reaching into a barrel of apples or straight razors with us.

“Why do you have this address?” She finally said, her face straight. I hesitated, wondering if it was wise to tell her.

“My Mama told me of a woman and her family who’d taken care of her back when I was just a babe. She left the city to keep me away from my sire who… was less than kind when he found out about me.” Honesty is the best policy, and besides, the bastard had probably gotten himself shot years ago.

“Mama always told me if anything ever happened to her, to find the family that took care of her at this address.”

After I said that, the spider woman seemed… sad.

“I see. I’m sorry to tell you this, but this address only leads to an empty lot now. The family you’re looking for is long gone.”

It was like someone threw a brick at my chest. What was I gonna do now?

“Oh...uh…” I couldn’t form a sentence as the world around me seemed to close in on itself. This had been our one and only failsafe.

I was vaguely aware of a hand grabbing my elbow and leading me towards the smell of baked bread and other pastries. I was directed to sit down in an open chair, which I gladly sank into, burying my face in my hands.

‘Don’t cry, don’t cry, breathe.’

I managed to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. Pulling my hands away from my face, I made eye contact with the spider woman. She looked rather concerned.

“It’s okay,” I said, waving it off. “It’s...just a setback.”

That was a great understatement. I had no money, nowhere to go, and I was fairly certain I was being hunted. This was too much for a seventeen-year-old.

Something in the spider woman’s gaze told me she didn’t buy it, though, and I had hoped she wouldn’t press the issue…

“Do you have any other relatives you can stay with here in the city? Or anywhere, for that matter?”

I didn’t say anything, the look on my face was answer enough. She chewed on her lower lip, and I got a good glimpse of a pair of rather sharp fangs. I knew that look, however. It was eerily similar to Mama’s when she contemplated how to fire employees from her cafe. She always had been a softie, even if the slackers had been ruining her business.

“Well,” the spider woman said, after several moments of deliberation. “I would recommend you stay at the hotel up the road. It mostly houses monsters, but they accept humans as well.”

I smiled brightly at her. I couldn’t tell her I was broke. I didn’t want anyone’s pity.

“Thank you, Ma’am.” I meant it.

As I went to leave, however, she stopped me. “Muffet. My name is Muffet. And, please, come back whenever you like. I’d like you to at least feel like you have one friend in this city.”

I smiled, and it was genuine.

“Chris Patience. I hope to see you soon, Miss Muffet.”


	2. Bravery (Some Call It Stupid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moar sea kratts!

My Mama used to tell me stories about the city and its dangers. Dangers that weren’t limited to my sire, whom I’d long since gathered was batshit crazy. 

One such danger, my Mama would often say, was the danger of time and place. 

I was stretched out on a park bench, the new, cheap wood leaving pointy presents in my clothes where I’d settled when an odd sight caught my eye. A child had entered the park, alone. 

Under normal circumstances, I would’ve taken in their dirty Sunday best as they’d been rough-housing with some pals, but two things told me otherwise. 

One, it was too late for any child, even those from the slums, to be out at this hour. Second… was the look of fear on their dirty face.

Looking frantically around the park, their gaze finally found mine and they quickly strode towards me, a hobble in their step. 

No sooner had they hidden behind me, than a man entered the park. He didn’t have to get near me for me to see how red his cheeks were.

I glanced at the child, and then the guy, the light in my head flickering on.

Dammit.

I do an about-face, keeping the child out of the drunk’s line of sight. 

“Do ya like monsters, Kiddo?” I ask in a hushed voice. They nod, the tenseness in their shoulders going away a bit. Alright then. Glancing back at the drunk, his gaze met mine. I showed him my finger, picked up the child, and ran like hell. 

…

...Shit. Not again. 

I look at the store-fronts as we walk quickly by, having lost the drunk awhile ago. Not a single one of them looked familiar.

“But I coulda swore this was the way ta Muffet’s,” I mutter under my breath. 

There’s a tug on my sleeve and I look down at the child. They’re moving their hands in a way I recognize. I grimace. When was the last time Lottie tried to teach me this? 

Crouching down, I shape the letter gestures slowly. It’s tedious and wastes time, but they seem to understand as they dumb down their words so I understand.

*I no way. 

“Great! Lead the way!” It hit me just then. Earlier they responded to me when they nodded. I wasted precious time botching the sign alphabet when they could’ve been leading us to safety. 

Good job, Chris.

Keeping my thoughts to myself, we continued walking hand in hand, just in case someone tried to snatch them from my side from the shadows. I began to judge how far we were from safety by the child’s face as they grew more and more relieved as they began to recognize their surroundings. And soon, I began to recognize where we were as well, relaxing as we were only a bar and a couple dress shops away…

THUMP.

I stagger forward as a burning pain ignites in my right shoulder from behind. The child suddenly starts pulling my arm frantically. I don’t look behind us as I try to keep moving. There’s no doubt in my mind who it is though. 

We won’t make it to Muffet’s, this I understand. I don’t know how close he is, but the child’s safety is top priority. 

Keeping myself between them and the danger, I steer them over to the bar, praying it’s open. Ramming my shoulder into the heavy oak of the door, I practically fling the child inside,

“Hrrk!”

just as the drunk grabs me by my collar, yanking me back by it.

He tries to toss me to the ground, but I manage to somewhat stay on my feet. As I focus on keeping him in my sight, I see the knife clenched in his hand. Now, I know how to roughhouse with the best of them, but weapons use was never a part of that. That and it was mostly play.

This guy is out for blood. Well, more of it anyway.

I hear a commotion from inside the bar and realize that this situation may escalate badly. For one, the kid might be the first to come out from that door or some unsuspecting bloke. The drunk is tense, looking between me and the bar entrance. 

Yes, this was another danger my Mama warned me of. Choice. What I decided to do right then set off a chain of events, one that brought me mostly heartache. But right then, all I could feel in my heart was the want to protect the people in the area around me. I was filled with Bravery.

“HEY!” I hollered at him, drawing his attention immediately. I snapped my fingers and watched as orange fire rose from the air around me. I don’t know what look he saw on my face as I regarded him, but he looked just about to wet himself.

“Don’t move, and this will be over right quick,” I said, lowly. 

“C-chris?” 

I freeze, dread replacing the feeling in my heart and causing my fire to dwindle. Just a little ways down the sidewalk, behind the homicidal drunk, was Miss Muffet. By that point, I became aware of the eyes watching me from the windows of the bar, as well as a handfull of monsters that stood by the entracne. 

The child was there too, eyes wide. 

The final danger… showing the city your hand before you had a chance to play. 

A flash of movement, I remembered the drunk almost too late. He was still trying to get at the child. At least he had his priorities straight. I bring my fire back up, hoping it would make him hesitate, and run to try and intercept him. The monsters behind the kid seem to realize the situation and pull the child back into their throng. This does make him hesitate, long enough for me to put myself between him and the monsters. 

Then, he shows just how much gall he actually has. He changed the direction in which he ran, towards Miss Muffet, knife glinting in the city lights.

“No.” At my small word, a wall of orange fire rose from the ground, keeping him from Miss Muffet. He ran right through it.

\---------------

“You have fire magic.” It was said simply as I once again was seated inside Miss Muffet’s store. She was treating my wound in the back, away from prying eyes. I was startled out of my thoughts. I had always been told you weren't supposed to be still in orange magic, but I somehow still managed to really hurt someone. 

“Yes. My Mama taught me how to use magic.” The words came out somewhat bitter. My magic actually has a sense of irony to it. 

“And the reason you sound like you dislike that?” Damn. I choose not to answer that. The spider hums as she pulls the bandage tighter around my chest.

“Then, why don’t you tell me the reason behind your “attire”.”

 

Double damn.


End file.
